chakravartin_ashoka_samrafandomcom-20200214-history
Noor Khorasan
.Noor Khorasan is the fictional character in the show Chakravartin Ashoka Samra. and Second (actually third )wife of Mauryan emperor Bindusara. She is a Persian proncess and later one of the main antagonists of the series she is played by actress-Ankita Sharma Biography Early Life Noor was born in khorasan region of Persia to Nobleman Mir Khorasan and his wife. Later in her life she fell in love with a warlord named Dastaan but she left him to marry the Indian emperor Bindusar Marriage with Bindusara and heartbrea Khorasan who makes a political alliance with Bindusar and gives his daughter’s hand into his. Next, the father becomes Bindusar’s commander-in-chief Before the marriage happens, Ujjaini’s raja Shaktiraj attacks Pataliputra and Samrat Bindusar go for a war. Here in this war, Noor’s brother dies while saving Bindusar. In the absence of Bindusar, hie stepmother Helena decides to crown her son Justin as the next Samrat, however, her plan is spoiled because Bindusar reaches at the right moment. She fakes her happiness and Bindusar regains his throne. As promised, he marries Rani Noor. However, on the marriage night, he makes a strange confession. He reveals the truth about Devi Dharma and mentions how he can never love Noor since he loves his second wife Devi Dharma the most. Agitated by Samrat Bindusar’s love for Dharma, Noor decides to kill Dharma with the help of her father. Meanwhile, Bindusar thinks it is time to bring Devi Dharma in the palace and orders Mir to bring her back safely. However, Khorasan reaches the place and tells a pregnant Devi Dharma that Bindusar has told him to kill her. He sets her hut ablaze and leaves her to die. However, she not only survives, but also gives birth to her baby boy Ashoka. Love affair and motherhood Samrat Bindusar’s stepbrother Prince Justin always loved Noor even before she married Bindusar. Rani Noor who never gets Bindusar’s attention finally spends more time with Justin. Nobody knows but they are in a relationship (Yes, physical) and even love each other very much. While, initially it seems that Noor is only using Justin, as the days passed by we realize she really loves him. Moreover, the father of Noor’s son Siamak is also Prince Justin. Relationships Family Mir Khorasan Noor là khá gần cha mẹ mir, các alll hiện tại bạn muốn cho bạn. Khi Noor cảm thấy bị đe dọa bởi vị trí của Pháp trong trái tim của Bindusar, cô ấy nói với cha mình để giết cô ấy. Nhưng khi Norr bắt đầu với Hoàng tử Justin, mối quan hệ của con gái phải dài hơn. Mir không thích mối quan hệ của đứa con gái với những đứa trẻ không xứng đáng với Legator Syamak Though Noor loves her only son and wants him to be the emperor. She’s very pushy with him. and forces Syamak to train hard. Since Siamak is weakest as compared to other princes Bindusar Noor absolutely hate her husband Bindusara who rejected her on their wedding night . Noor shares a rather formal relationship with her husband in public eye Co- wives Because of her foreign lineage , Noor considers herself above her co-wives.. She shares a rivalry with Empress Charumitra who is politically her senior. She treats Queen Subrasi like a sister since she isn’t threatened by the junior queen Queen Mother Helena Noor isn't on good terms with her stepmother in-law, who knows about her affair with Prince Justin this hates her. Noor avoids Helena at all cost and behaves formally with her in public Romances Before getting married to Bindusar, Noor was in love with a Persian warlord Dastaa. But she left him to marry Bindusa. She’s in relationship with Prince Justin whom she controls. Personality and traits Noor is extremely haughty and vain because of her lineage and beauty. She’s a skilled horses rider and archer. She’s quite rebellious and manipulative But she isn’t completely evil. Physical appearance Noor is A beautiful woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes and fair complexion. She was considered to be most beautiful queen out of her co-wives Behind the scenes Noor Khorasan is played by Indian actress Ankita Sharma. Historically Emperor Bindusara didn't have a Persian wife. Also Noor is an Islamic name and Islam wasn't introduced in 300 BC it Can be presume that she is Zoroastrian since Zoroastrianism was the main faith of Persia that time | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}